The Reject
by Angel Caido
Summary: She tries to fit in but it doesn't work. What happens in her new school when the jock. Becomes the object of her desires, but she's too afraid to say anything? RaexRob [really bad summary, promise story will be better]
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please be nice. And it's not a real chapter it's kind of a teaser of what's to come. Let me know what you think.

Oh and I don't own Teen Titans.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new year, a new school, a new place to screw up. It was always the same story. Things started out fine, classes going well, making new friends. A normal, teenage, life. But then it would happen. Something, anything would upset her, or make her angry. Then everything changed. Her friends became scared, her teachers, accusing. So she left, to start again. Hoping, praying, this time would be different. But it never was. Her emotions controlled her, made things break or explode. She couldn't explain it. She didn't know why, but it happened. And here she was, standing on the steps of yet another school.

Her name is Rowena Roth, and she is a freak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not very long, but tell me what you think. Please no flames.


	2. A New School

Thank you for the reviews. The few that I got. Here's the next installment.

I don't own the Teen Titans... Dammit

* * *

Day 1 8:45 am

Rowena walked up the stairs to her new school building. Already she was getting stares. She didn't look or dress the way other people did. Her skin was a pale shade of lavender. Her hair a deep purple which she wore around her shoulders. On her body was a plain black shirt beneath a fishnet top. A black mini skirt rested on her hips, a black studded belt complimenting it. On her feet she wore large combat looking boots. More fishnet rising up her legs, to hide underneath her skirt. As she entered the building, she saw students everywhere. Looking at her as they walked by. Lockers lined each side of the hall. The only spaces were those left for doors of the classrooms. Rowena looked up and saw a directory. The word "Office" was printed in bold letters while the arrow beside it pointed right. She turned and began walking towards it. Seeing more kids, lockers and classrooms.

As she looked around, something hit her. She looked down and saw a pretty blonde sitting on the floor, books sprawled around her. Her face was full of anger and disgust. The four other girls around her helped her up before she turned and spoke, or rather yelled, at Rowena.

Watch where you're going _freak_" Her voice accented the word. "freak"

Rowena replied in her normal, sarcastic way, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I couldn't see anything!" She put her arms out in front of herself acting as if she couldn't see. "Where are you ugly?" Her hands rested on the girls hair and she ruffled it. "Oh _there_ you are!"

The girl screamed and slapped away Rowena's hand "UH! Get your hands off of me! I don't want to catch what you have!"

Rowena smirked "I have something called individuality." She moved her finger to point at each one of them. "You guys are all the same."

The girl smoothed her hair, flicking it back over her shoulder. "No, you're a freak. Better watch out, or you'll find out what we do to freaks." She smiled triumphantly and walked off. Her group of friends congratulating her.

Rowena rolled her eyes and muttered "I would love to see you try."

Day 1 9:13 am

Ten minutes after her "encounter" with the popular chick. Rowena finally found the office. Walking in she saw 5 different secretaries. 4 of which were on the phone, the last was speaking to a tall guy, wearing a letterman jacket. The letters JCH were in large stitched letters, with the player's name, slightly smaller, right above it. The name was Greyson.

"Mr. Greyson. This is the last time we are going to tell you. School starts at 9 am sharp. You should be in class 5 minutes before. I'm afraid if we have to tell you this one more time. You will be taken off the football and the basketball team, as well as a three day suspension." The secretary spoke to him with both authority and concern.

"But Mrs. Langdon, This time it really wasn't my fault! There was construction…" The boy was cut off by the secretary he named Mrs. Langdon.

"Then you should have left early" She sighed "I'm sorry Richard, but we've already given you more of a chance than we give other students. Mr. Sharpton has been very clear on this. One more late, and you're suspended, as well as off the school teams."

Richard's face fell and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Ok Mrs. Langdon. I won't be late again." He picked up his late slip from the machine and turned to walk out the door. As he turned, his eyes locked with Rowena's, but only for an instant. He opened the door to the hall and disappeared.

Rowena turned and watched Richard Greyson leave the office. Normally she wouldn't have, but his eyes, were bluer than any she had ever seen in her life. She figured it were those eyes that gave him an edge on being popular in the first place. When he had gone she turned to face the secretary.

"Mrs. Langdon?" She questioned.

The woman looked up. She saw a middle aged woman with light brown hair, cut short around her face. She smiled kindly as she saw Rowena. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"My name is Rowena Roth. I'm new" She stated simply.

"Oh yes, of course" She rose to her feet "We've been expecting you" She walked over to a closed door where a small plaque had the name "Mr. Sharpton" engraved on it. She gave three short raps to the door and a moment later it was opened by an older man, about 6ft in height. His hair was speckled with spots of grey and white. He wasn't thin, but not heavy either. He smiled to Mrs. Langdon. "Yes Beatrice. What can I do for you?"

Beatrice as he called her, smiled and gently pushed Rowena forward "This is our new student, Rowena Roth."

"Ah!" He said, his face showing delight as he held out his hand to her "It's very nice to meet you Ms. Roth."

Rowena shook his hand gently, trying to smile, but that was never easy for her.

"So what grade will you be joining us for Ms. Roth?" His smile didn't fade as he asked the question.

Rowena pulled her hand back and let it rest at her side "Grade 12 sir."

"Ah, I see. So you need all grade 12 credits." He said

"Yes sir, except English. I've finished that already" she replied.

His face turned pleasantly surprised "Well that's quite an achievement Ms. Roth. That's one of the hardest subjects for our students."

"Well sir I enjoy English and reading, so I completed it last year" Rowena replied to him with the tiniest smile.

Mr. Sharpton turned to Mrs. Langdon as he put a hand on Rowena's shoulder "Beatrice would you please get Ms. Roth a class list?"

"Of course sir." She smiled and motioned for Rowena to follow. She sat at the computer for a few minutes before the printer whirred and a class list was produced. She handed it to her with a smile "Here you are Rowena. I hope you like it here at Jump City High."

Rowena took the paper and looked it over, reading as she left the office "Math, Biology, Art, and Spare…" She sighed "Well this year should be quite interesting… I just hope I don't screw it up…"

* * *

Well there it is. I hope you liked it. And now I need your opinion. Do you want to see her go through classes. Or just skip to the end of the day. It's the fan's choice.

Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
